Sometimes You Gotta Lie
by imforeverYoUrS
Summary: OneShot. Bella gets kidnapped. Edward Saves Her. So What. You Tell Me. Rated T in case


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the book Twilight or any of the series. Stephenie Meyers does. Thanks. **

**7:17 p.m. Thursday Night**

I walked down the street, black boot heels pushing into the dirty gang ridden sidewalk, black leather pants accentuating every move my hips made as they swayed with each angry step. All around me I could hear the whispers of the neighborhood residents. No doubt talking about my beauty, I barely paid any attention to their aggravating voices. In the smallest inclination I lifted my head and took a quick sniff of the surrounding air. I could smell the scents of death and sweat but underneath it all I could smell something undeniably sweet.

I turned around, placed a hand on my black clad hip, black nails glittering in the setting sun and smiled.

"She's here." And with that I made my way back to the black Mercedes, returning the shades to my semi-sparkling face and unfortunately was intercepted by one of the many scums of the Earth.

"Hey beautiful." The short gangster said to me, a band of his equally greasy cronies flanked out around him.

"I'm sorry stumpy, are you talking to me?" I inquired, a finger pointing at him then fluttering to my chest almost as if I was shocked.

"Ya. You lucky too. I just don't talk to no girl." he said, trying to impress me, his head tilted to the side, a small smirk on his face, his "gangster face".

"No you're probably right, you just rape them." I replied coolly, looking at my fingernails in disinterest.

Behind him, his members hissed in anger that I, a woman, dare challenge their thug.

The stump just laughed and said "Aight aight. She's got some fight." then moving closer so he could press against me said, "I like fight."

_Oh he liked something alright _I thought trying not to look down.

The contact triggered some old forgotten memory and I snapped. Grabbing his wrist in one hand I twirled him around so he could face his thugs and then broke his arm in three different places.

"Enough fight for you asshole?" I snarled into his pierced ear.

All he could do was squirm and attempt to not scream, would ruin the rep Y'know.

"Ay this trick's crazy." one of them shouted, behind him a few started to retreat.

"Mmm, I smell fear." I whispered in his ear again. "I love the smell of fear. You know what's better than the smell of fear vous avez peu de la merde? The taste." and as I was leaning into his neck, lips pressing against his clammy skin I was roughly pulled off of him and I could hear the snarl coming from my angelic face.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle shouted, I could tell he was angry before I looked at him and I didn't care, especially not when such a pleasing murder lay in front of me, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the body of the now dead thug. _Some hard ass _I thought ironically.

"Where is she?" Came my brother's pleading voice, the voice of a weakling too connected to a grimy human.

In no particular direction I jerked my head back and just got into the black Mercedes without any further instruction. I gave a small nod to Alice and wondered what Emmett was doing back at home in Forks.

This whole stupid search party began with Bella's random disappearance, and when we got the ransom note from some low town thugs threatening to kill her they entrusted me to be the bait to lure out the thugs and then while I dealt with them, Carlisle and Edward would storm the house. Apparently, she had not been in the house Alice had predicted her to be in and the two were now searching. Well the one, Carlisle had to keep me in the car for fear that I would eat the dirty boy on the sidewalk.

"Carlisle." I snapped. "I'm not going to eat stumpy here, go with Edward find Bella. Alice can watch me. Trust me, he doesn't look that appetizing anyway."

Carlisle just turned around and shook his head at me and continued to lean against his car waiting for Edward and Bella.

"Rose, why did you do it?" Alice asked.

"Do what?"

"Almost eat him. What made you do it."

A brief image of my former life flickered before my eyes and I barely was able to register it, yet felt the same anger, the same hatred to the men in that image as the man on the floor just outside the car.

"I don't know Alice. But I think I've done it before." I replied with a sigh and rubbed my temples then looked around the car for some sort of mirror.

"Edward. Edward easy there." Carlisle's warning was almost a shout to Edward and both Alice and I looked at each other.

OH!" Alice gasped, her hand fluttering to cover her mouth, almost as if she was willing nothing more to come out.

"What Alice? What do you see?" I asked sternly.

But she did not respond to my pressing questions and instead flew out of the car to Edward and the fainted Bella in his arms.

"Edward, no! You can't." Alice said, leaving the remainder to be said in her mind for only him to read.

I snarled to myself at the exclusion and got out of the car slamming the door shut, not bothering to notice the scratch marks left over from where my nails slid along it.

"Stay out of this Alice." Edward warned her through clenched teeth. "No Alice! Stay out of it." He roared at her, startling Bella to consciousness in his arms.

"Edward?" She asked quietly.

_Disgusting_ I thought, the weakness that sounded in her voice, too late I realized my mistake as Edward launched himself at me, fury in his eyes.

"Disgusting Rose? Really?" He shouted, hands on my shoulders and shaking me, his rage a blindfold to his actions.

"Oh come off it." I snarled slapping him across the face and then shoving him, which just enraged him even more but nevertheless released me.

"Edward get in the car." Carlisle said, no anger, no sympathy, just a blank tone that held every ounce of command in it.

Instead Edward just snarled and snatched Bella from Alice, who had caught her after Edward launched himself at me, and cradled her to his chest.

"Edward in the car now." Carlisle was no longer the father but the leader, and his command was hard, even for me, to refuse. Reluctantly he began his way to the car snarling at each of us as he entered the back seat face now hidden by the tinted windows.

"Alice?" Carlisle inquired, returning to the soft spoken father we knew.

"He'll be fine, if we go now." She replied quickly, lips buzzing to make it look like she had a weird twitch.

"Then lets go. Thank you Rose for your help. Alice." Carlisle and Alice loaded up into the front and I made myself comfortable in the back with the frightened Bella and really pissed off Edward.

**6 A.M Sunday morning**

"Charlie, thanks to the help of some of our friends we were able to find Bella. Quite intact actually. She seemed to have put up a fight and I believe it was that reason that kept her alive." Carlisle said to a shaken Charlie.

"Thank you Carlisle. How did you find her?" he asked.

"I have friends in the Boston PD, so they went searching for her and got a tip from one of the locals on Thursday." was his calm reply. "I would however like to keep her under supervision for one more day. Would you mind if I kept her at my residence until Monday?"

"No, no of course not. I trust she'll be very well in your hands. " Charlie said and shook hands with my father and returned back to Bella's bedside.

I chose that moment to "wake" up and walked over to Carlisle.

"What for?" I asked.

"Well Edward, I can assume you wish to have her lucid and with you for the next day." Carlisle said.

_True_ I thought to myself. In fact taking her to the hospital and then letting her go proved to be a challenge as I feared that by letting her go I would lose her again to the human definitions of monsters. I gave a small shudder at the thought of what exactly they did to her and could feel the rage begin to build up inside of me.

_Edward._ Carlisle's thoughts whispered across my brain and I forced myself to calm down. _BElla isn't as bad as we determined to be. It was not her blood on her, in fact, it was the thug's blood that Rosalie killed. Bella seemed to have stabbed him in the leg with a screwdriver upon further inspection. And prior to your belief she was not gang raped. Just brutally bruised. She'll be just fine Edward. She's strong. _

I knew Carlisle was right but I could barely control myself as I could only imagine wandering hands that would later her push her into walls and throw her through windows. Oh the ideas of tearing them apart thrilled me, if I had not known Carlisle. But yet I did know him and I knew I could not act on such violent whims.

It wasn't until later that afternoon till we could officially discharge her into my arms again. It was about seven hours of waiting I was not prepared to face patiently. I stormed through the hallways, angering the nurses by my whimsical demands, but fixing it with just a look that would just convince them what they had seen flash in my eyes was just a trick of the shadows.

"Ugh. Edward." Bella moaned and immediately I returned to her side.

"Yes?" I asked eagerly, holding onto her hand.

"Stop acting like a raging mother bear and sit down. I need to sleep and I can't do that if you're acting like a freak."

I chuckled and immediately felt the effects of her on myself as I calmed down and became more tender, gently pushing aside the hair that had fallen into her big brown eyes.

"Bella darling, I put you through hell repeatedly. And yet you're still here." I sighed in amazement.

"I don't know Edward. This was pretty hellish. I may just have to leave you to your own devices and save myself." I felt my face fall into shock at her words but relaxed as she chuckled at my reaction and leaned into her kisses.

"That was mean." I said.

"I know. I'm sorry." She said still amused by her own antics.

When the time finally came I picked her up into my arms and carried her out of the hospital and into the Volvo parked by the entrance, passenger door already open. The drive home was quiet. I kept one hand on hers as she looked out the window of the car, starring at the trees flying by.

**1:45 p.m. Sunday afternoon**

"Edward, what happened to me?" I asked silently. Maybe I hoped he wouldn't hear my question but I knew that was a stretch. We were alone in a car. He was a vampire with hearing an owl would envy.

His grip tightened on the wheel and on my hand, his face hardened and he stared straight ahead as we began to pull into his family's hidden driveway. Still unresponsive, he climbed out of the car and opened my door, leaning in to pick me up and carry me the rest of the way.

"Edward. I'm not a baby." I chided, slowly growing nervous at his silence.

"I know." Was all he said.

When he put me down we were standing in his entranceway to the house. Around me were the rest of the startling Cullen's. Alice rushed forward to embrace me in a hug, yet I could feel her hesitation. Esme hugged me when Alice was finally pried away from my body, her embrace was motherly and well received. I felt like I needed that kind of reassurance.

"Carlisle." I started, leveling my head and staring straight at him. "I would like to know what happened to me."

Edward's grip tightened on my waist and almost instinctively he pulled me closer to his rock hard body. I could feel Jasper attempting to read my emotions in attempt to get ready to calm me in case of-- In case of what? I wondered. Behind me Edward growled in warning at Carlisle but I ignored him. I just stared straight at Carlisle, daring him to defy my question.

"You were kidnapped Bella. Brutally I might add and you've been missing for almost three months."

**6:00 p.m. Sunday evening**

"I think she's waking up!" Someone shouted and I twitched.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"In five…four…three…two…one…now." Alice shrieked in delight.

"ALICE!" someone else shouted.

"What on earth?" I asked.

"Bella! You're okay!" Alice said hugging me tightly.

"Well yes." I replied, confused and dazed.

My eyes wandered the room for my one rock, my one anchor to my sanity, yet I could not place him anywhere amidst the odd celebration.

"Edward will be here shortly." Esme said from the other end of the couch I, apparently, passed out on.

"What's going on?" I demanded, my fear of not knowing the circumstances accelerating my anxiety.

"You passed out silly. Man did we think we lost you for good. It seemed so real! Even I couldn't tell you were still alive. Edward freaked out and when he began to get a little oppressive we sent him out hunting. I figured you would wake up." Alice said tapping the side of her head in an all knowing way.

"Why did I pass out?" I asked.

"Beats us. One minute we were in the mall and the next you just fainted. Right there in front of us." Alice replied almost jumping out of her seat in ecstasy.

"What's today's date?" I asked hesitantly almost scared to get the answer.

"May 1st silly. When did you think it was." She said, but for some reason her voice hitched and her eyes darted to Carlisle.

"End of July." I said slowly and at her disbelieving face I continued, " I'm pretty sure it is Alice. What's going on? Where is Edward really?" I demanded, swinging my legs over the couch and sitting up ramrod straight, intent on getting the real answers.

"Okay so maybe it is July." Alice confessed.

"Alice!" Rosalie snapped.

"Well she was going to find out any way." Alice replied once again tapping on her head.

"We all know your ability Alice, no need to remind us of it continually." Rosalie said in exasperation.

"So why did I faint?"

"We're not sure Bella." Carlisle said from across the room.

His eyes watched my face for a hint of recognition, but I still could not decide for myself what it was I could recognize. The door creaked open and Edward and Emmett walked in with excited looks on their god-like faces. But at the sight of me, it was all wiped away into a more concerned and happy expressions. I eyed both of them curiously but got distracted by the many kisses Edward was showering me with. I felt myself blush and tried to pull away out of embarrassment.

**3 A.M. Monday morning**

**I lay on the bed in my room, my hand trailing absentmindedly up and down Bella's arm. She lay nestled in the crook of my side, her head lay on my chest, her hair splayed out everywhere driving me into a euphoric abyss. She stirred and I could tell she was dreaming of the previous months in captivity. I felt bad about lying to her but Carlisle said it would be better for her health, at least for the time being. If she was ever changed, Carlisle thought we could tell her then. Bella kicked in her sleep and then shot straight up, her eyes wide open and frantic. **

"**Edward?!" She half shouted. **

"**Right here love." I replied grabbing her arm and gently pulling her back down. **

"**I thought they had me!" She said, her tone intense and thoughtful. **

"**It was just a dream." I whispered to her and began to hum her lullaby. **

**Just when I thought she had drifted back to sleep she asked me one simple question. **

"**Where were you and Emmett today?" **

**I paused and stared in alarm at the opposite wall. Around me I could hear the house go silent. Everyone listening to what I would say. **

"**Handling some business. Go back to sleep." I responded gently and humming her lullaby. **

"**Where?" Was her stubborn reply. **

"**In Boston Bella. Now sleep, you had a long day." I remarked and refused to answer any more of her pestering questions. **

**I could hear Emmett's distinct laughter come from his room as he thought about the "business" we had taken car of today. I couldn't hold back my own snicker as I thought of the deceased thugs that would no longer cause harm to anyone. I couldn't say Carlisle or Esme condoned the idea, but both pretended to turn a blind eye on our actions for the day as long as Emmett and I cleaned up and did not feed on the rotten humans. **

"**Edward." Bella stirred again, her voice heavy with sleep. **

"**Yes." **

"**I know it wasn't a dream. You're going to have to tell me eventually. Trust me I'll be waiting for it" and with that she fell asleep.**

**Emmett roared with laughter and I couldn't help but think of all the ways I could kill my own brother. **

**An. Well I know it's been like I don't know two years since I've posted anything? But I finally got in the mood for it. I hope you understand it, if not just pm me. Thanks! And review!**


End file.
